


The Merry Go-Round

by thexvoiceless



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexvoiceless/pseuds/thexvoiceless
Summary: What happens when Katalina finds herself attracted to the scent of a Alpha Ashley/Charlotte Flair. Will she ever survive her very surprising heat cycle. Note: this is my first omegaverse work, don't shoot me
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Merry Go-Round

It was strange to say the least; how things ended up working out. Katalina Lopez was living with her Alpha brother and his Omega mate, Becky. After a disagreement with a few others within the company that led to her getting death threats so Colby had basically demanded that Katalina live with him. Since she wasn't working that week with NXT she traveled with Colby to Raw to keep him company on the road. They were brother and sister and used to spend all their time together. 

That's when a blonde caught the eye of the Brunette and she strayed from her brother's side and went to go talk to her. The Lopez Omega, was used to being attracted to men and women alike, but this woman gave off alpha vibes. She seen that it was Ashley Fliehr and smirked. She leaned up and whispered. "Didn't know you gave off such big Alpha vibes" She giggled and leveled herself a bit. Ashley snickered. "You interested, Little Lopez?" Ashley asked taking a strand of Katalina's hair and playing with it.   
"Maybe, Queen" Katalina replied. She leaned into Ashley's touch and kissed her hand and looked at her. "I can protect you from them you know, they won't hurt you" Ashley stated soothingly letting her other hand graze over the small omega's face. "Sound's like you have a crush" Katalina stated straightening herself up. "I have for awhile, Kat. You know that; you just kept blowing me off" Ashley stated shaking her head. "Would you be interested in...a courtship?" Katalina asked. "Of coarse, I would do anything for you" She admitted   
It wasn't long before Katalina hugged Ashley, the alpha in her could sense that the omega was severely distressed. She sent calming pheromones to her and smiled softly just smoothing the brunettes hair from her face. Colby seen this and walked over and looked at Ashley with deadly eyes; "You hurt her, so help me god; Flair!" He growled. "Shut up, Colby, go do your job" Katalina purred and kept hugging Ashley. 

As the months passed, Katalina only grew more and more in fear, she kept to herself and barely talked to anyone. Due to all the stress she stopped taking her suppressants, she was at work when she felt the heat. There was no warning, but she knew she had to get out of there, she went to her superior which was William Regal, he took one look at her and was at her side. "Lopez, whats wrong? I mean I know whats wrong, love, but aren't you on suppressants" He asked. "I must of..I forgot to take them for...awhile" She whimpered. 

"Mitch, Carl, get in here" The two Alphas appeared in the door way, they were able to look at their boss. "Get her back to her hotel, I will phone your brother and Miss Fliehr" Regal stated and they guided her out and took her to her hotel. They noticed she started throwing the bedding in the corner. "You alright, little omega" Mitch asked. "Comfort" She stripped down to nothing and cuddled in her nest and whimpered. "Regal notified Ashley, sent the hotel address, we are going to leave you here, she should be here soon" The pair left.

Ashley did arrive, but she was in no position to watch over her, Ashley looked one second away from pouncing her. It was obvious the Alpha was in a rut. Katalina looked at her and then looked away shivering and it was like white on rice, Ashley's alpha instincts completely took over. Seconds later, they were having pretty rough sex. Ashley thrusting inside of Katalina with sheer force. Katalina although scared, it didn't show, because she wanted it; needed it to make the pain stop.

Breathing in, she moved her hips with her mates, Ashleys lips crashing into Katalinas and they shared a kiss, a heated kiss. "Fuck...Katalina" Ashley moaned out as she kept thrusting inside of her lover. "I'm close" Katalina breathed out. When they came, they were knotted, and Katalina was easily asleep and Ashley rolled them so Katalina was on top and covered them both up in Kat's nest. When the knot died down she gently took herself out of Katalina and rubbed her back. 

Katalina woke up and hummed. Ashley caressed her face. "Im sorry I attacked you like that...I just" Ashley's face fell. "Its okay, you're forgiven" Katalina kissed Ashley passionately and then Ashley's clit engorged once more and she with much willpower fought off her rut possessiveness, and was able to make love to the one she intended to claim. "Do it" Katalina stated after awhile. "You want me to?" Ashley asked as she gently thrusted inside of /her/ omega. "Yeah" Katalina stated tiredly. 

The moment Ashley bit her, she felt at peace and the thrusts became more rough; wild. Ashley licked up the blood and felt herself knot again and kissed all over Katalinas face and Katalina chuckled. "You know what this means right?" Katalina asked. "What, my love?" Ashley raised a brow. "Not only have you knotted twice, but im more then successfully yours" Katalina booped Ashley's nose. "You did not just do that" Ashley commented. "Bite me" Katalina chuckled. "I think I just did"


End file.
